One In A Million
by WolfGirlLahote
Summary: Evie Uley is 16 and lives in England, She visits her brother for summer in LaPush ,What happens when she falls for a certain hot-headed wolf? when imprinting takes over? vampires? will there relationship be able to cope? Paul/OC was imprint,love,forever:
1. Family

**A/N, hey guys well this is my first time writing a fanfic im quite excited but not sure if its any goood, please read a review and dont be to brutal. I found a song that kind of relates to the story, it also inspired me to change the name, its One In A Million, miley cyrus:)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Evie were gonna be late again" mum shouted,it was 8:30 and school started at 8:35 the drive was around 10 minutes but we were always late; I don't know why she even bothers shouting.<p>

"One minute mum" I call back.

I pick up my bag and run to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I spot my calendar. It's 10th July, 3 days until I finish year 10 and 4 days until I finally get to go back to my proper home in La Push, Washington, for the whole summer.I rush to the bathroom.

"Evie! Its 8.32! Hurry Up!"

I quickly spit into the sink, wipe my mouth on the nearest towel and dash/fall down the stairs. I take a quick glance in the mirror as I sprint out the house and leap into the car just as the engine revs and we're off to school. The drive was abnormally quiet; neither of us had said anything for around 5 minutes when mum questions

"You're very quiet this morning; you're usually quite talkative in the morning?"

"Sorry" I reply "it just seems like these 3 days are going to drag on so slowly teasing me."

She looks at me with an expression I couldn't quite comprehend was it sadness? Or confusion? I couldn't tell. "Oh well I'm sure they'll go quick enough, have you started packing yet?" she enquires

"I was done packing, 3 days ago" I respond  
>We didn't talk after that until we arrived at school, "I'll pick you up at 3.15, have a good day, I love you" she says as I climb out the car. "Okay, I love you too mum" I respond, slamming the door shut.<p>

I start walking to form, these last 3 days are really going to drag on but I always look forward to form in the morning; we just sit and chat or daydream before school commences. I finally arrive at my form room and before I can even get the door fully open I see a mass of blonde hair attack me and I'm engulfed in a hug, it's my best friend Ruby.

"Evie, Evie, Evie! 3 days!" she shouts. As much as I love her she can get so excited about the smallest things.  
>"Yes Ruby, I know" I laugh as she releases her grip on me.<p>

Ruby's my best friend along with Savannah, they're amazing, it's great being friends with them because were all totally different. Ruby has long blonde hair with light green/blue eyes, she's so skinny and has a figure to die for, she's always excited and I've known her all my life, so we get each other without having to say anything or make any hints we just know how the other feels. Sav's got shorter auburn hair with brown eyes, she's so naturally gorgeous and I've only known her since I started high school but she's still my best friend. They're both quite different from me; I have natuarally wavy waist length dark brown/black hair tanned skin and emerald green eyes, I'm not as skinny as Ruby but i'm not big, I dance a lot so I have quite a bit of muscle. I'm usually the one in the three of us who is sensible, but I can have my moments. We're all completely different which makes us bond so well, I love them both.

We sit down as registration starts and I drift off into a daydream about walking along La Push beach again, free to do whatever with all the people I need, when Ruby pulls me out of my trance.

"OMG," she exclaims "Evie! You're going home for summer in 3 days!" I laugh.  
>"Ha-ha, yes Ruby I'm going home, I'm so excited I haven't seen everyone since April."<p>

I loved going home; sometimes it was the only thing that kept me going. I lived in England at the moment with my parents, it was great but nothing was like going back to La Push. My brother (Sam) and I were born in La Push but our parents decided to move to England when I was 4 and my brother was 10, we went to school in England and made loads of new friends, but we always missed home. Eventually Sam grew up and went back to live in La Push with his girlfriend Emily, like I will one day; I love life in England but La Push is my real home. I visit him every holiday and it's great, sometimes I just want to stay there but I promised my parents I would finish school in England then move back to La Push to finish my senior year. Another reason I love going home is the pack, this isn't just a pack of friends, and it's a pack of wolves. Our family are straight descendants from the Quilulitte tribe, so we have the ability to change into a wolf and our job is to protect the tribe and surrounding areas from danger. The pack is one of the biggest out there, there are 9 boys: Sam Uley(my brother) Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Emry Call, Seth Clearwater, Quil Atera, Jared, Colin and Brady, there is also one girl, the first ever to phase; my bestfriend (more like sister) Leah Clearwater, this was my family.

Well she was the first ever to phase until now, after I got back to England in April I started eating more and getting angry quicker, then one day I finally lost it a girl at school had being picking on people and annoying them for years, i felt adrenaline pump through my veins and a new level of confidence, then i started shouting and telling her what everyone thought about her. I was getting really angry when I started shaking and heating up, I knew what was happening so I ran into the forest surrounding the school (lucky) just in time as I phased, I hadn't told my family this yet because I just couldn't find the right words or time to tell them but I had made a mental promise to myself that I had to tell them this summer.

Form ended quickly and surprisingly the day went extremely fast.

The next 2 days went the same until it was the last lesson of the year and I just couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I was sat at the back of the classroom with Sav and Ruby, it was the last day and we were allowed to sit and talk for the last 15 minutes. We talked about everything; what we would do over summer, how we would stay in touch and what we wanted to happen. Then 3.15 came.

"Right pack away and you can leave, have a great summer" the teacher exclaimed with a slightly relieved look on his face. I jumped up rammed my stuff into my bag quickly hugged Ruby and Savannah and bolted out of the classroom shouting a quick

"have a good summer, love you" back at them. Before I knew it I was at my mum's car and driving home, I couldn't contain it any longer.  
>"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" I squealed "I'm going home in 3 hours! I'm so excited!"<p>

We arrived home quickly and I leapt out the car ran as fat as I could into the house and upstairs. I changed into a black tank top a pair of light grey joggers and threw on a hoodie and my brown ugg boots; it was going to be a long flight and I needed to be comfortable. I made sure I had everything packed, grabbed my phone and within 10 minutes of arriving home, I was back out of the door in the car and on my way to the airport. I got to the airport and passed through baggage and passport control surprisingly quickly when before I knew it I was saying my goodbyes.

"now remember to be safe be careful and don't let your brother bully you, but have fun, tell your brother we said hi, bye darling, I love you" my mum told me a slight sad look in her eye, I remember the first time I went to see Sam alone, my parents were terrified at the thought but now it hardly seems to bother them.

"Call at least every other day, have fun I love you" dad tells me before I hug them both and I'm off to board my flight. I walk up to the plane a slight spring in my step as now the only thing between me and home is a couple of hundred miles, I let out a small squeal boarding the plane.

I found my seat quickly and settled down for the long overnight flight, I open my laptop and start on my homework, I'll do all my homework now so I have every second to spare over summer. After finishing my homework I start to drift off to sleep, I let sleep engulf me as I dream about being home and walking along the beach, when I wake up and reality hits me; I still haven't figured out how to tell them I phased. When I have considered every possible option I decide we are close enough to home and I should go get changed. I grab my bag and walk to the toilet at the back of the plane I quickly pull out jeans a shirt and a knitted cardigan; I decided it probably wouldn't be too cold so I didn't go overboard with the layers. I finish getting ready when I walk back to my seat the pilot announces that the plane is ready to land. I am over whelmed with excitement, I'm here and there's nothing stopping me now. The plane lands and I sprint to the door as it opens I see the La Push sun and I'm home. Exactly where I should be.

I hop off the plane and collect my bags, I jump in the taxi and get out my phone and ring Sam.

"Hello" Sam answers

"hey Sam, it's me" I answer, "I'm here, in a taxi on the way, I'm so excited to see you all!"

"That's great Evie! How long will you be?" he replies

"about 15 minutes, see you soon, bye bro, love ya"

"okay Evz, see you, love you" he replies

my brother is the only person I allow to call me Evz, he made up the name when I was born and it stuck, but if anyone else ever calls me it I will use my new found wolf ability and kill them, only joking, but they should be seriously scared for their lives.

The next 15 minutes fly by, I text Ruby and Savannah to tell them I've arrived safe and ring mum to stop her panicking, when finally I'm officially in La Push.

"where a bout' is it?" the taxi driver questions

"just stop here" I reply, "thank you"

I hand him some money get out of the car and get my bag. I'm about 10 minutes away from the house but I decided I would walk from here because I just can't get enough of the La Push air.

I start walking along the edge of the woods when I come to the first couple of houses on the reservation, I instantly feel a ball of excitement burst in my stomach as I start to quicken my pace to get home faster. I get to the edge of the beach and see two people walking up to about the spot where I'm walking. I can't tell who they are, because every boy on the res looks so similar, but these two are slightly taller and more muscular than most of the boys here then I was close enough to see who they were, another ball of excitement burst in my stomach as I screamed,

"OMG Seth! Jared!" the two figures turn to look at me as realisation dawns on both of their faces. They start running towards me

"Evie!" they both shout, the excitement in their voices evident, I drop my bags and run a couple of paces to where they are as Jared lifts me in a massive hug, I smell the slightly musky woodsy smell the pack always have and another burst of excitement hits me as Jared finally puts me down and I leap onto Seth as he embraces me just the same. I pull back and look at them both,

"haven't changed a bit" I say as I observe them lightly sighing

"Evie we don't, were wolves remember" Seth replies, I just laugh, I always forget that we stay the same as long as we phase regularly, it was quite a new thing to me.

"You have though!" Jared states as he observes me"your taller, and your hairs longer"

"well my hairs longer because hair grows" I say sarcastically winking at him so he doesn't take it too seriously."And growth spurt I suppose" I laugh as they laugh with me.

"Are you going to Sam and Emily's?" Seth questions, I nod as they pick up my bags like bellhops.

"You don't have to carry them for me you know" I explain

"we know" replies Jared, "but Sam will kill us if we arrive with you and you're carrying all your bags.

"Fair enough" I laugh. All the pack treated me like a sister, it was so nice because I could talk to any of them about anything, but they were never to serious.

We walk, talking and laughing all the way back to Sam's, just generally catching up and getting the news. Of course I don't tell them about me phasing yet, I'll wait until the whole packs together for that. We arrive at Sam's as Seth calls

"Hey Sam, look what the cat dragged in!"I hit him on the arm, but I doubt he even feels it. Sam and Emily come walking out of the house as they see me and both run towards me engulfing me in hugs.

"Evz, how are you?" Sam asks, as he pulls out of our hug and wraps his arm around Emily, they're so perfect for each other; I guess that's the power imprinting has.

"I'm good, how are you two?" I ask smiling at them both.

"We're great" Emily replies "it's great to see you, it's been forever!"

"I know" I laugh as we all start to make our way inside. I sit on the couch with Sam catching up as Seth and Jared help Em make lunch in the kitchen.

"When will I get to see the whole pack?" I ask eagerly

"tonight Sam replies they're coming over for dinner and there's a bonfire on the beach, if you're not too tired?" He replies.

"No, that's great" I reply. Finally, a chance to tell them.

"Lunch is ready" Em calls from the kitchen

"thank god, I'm starving!" I reply, I walk into the kitchen and the smell is amazing, I've missed Em's cooking so much! I sit down at the end of the table between Seth and Jared; apparently they were staying for lunch as well. I quickly devour 2 helpings of pasta before setting my knife and fork down, when I notice everyone's staring at me.

"What?" I ask looking around them all

"you never eat that much" Sam replies, questioningly

"oh, I was just hungry" I say, great they're already starting to notice I eat more, I might end up having to tell them before tonight.  
>Emily gets up and starts picking up dishes,<p>

"do you want any help?" I ask

"Oh no, Evie you're the guest you don't have to"

"no I want to and I'm hardly a guest Em" I reply as I start washing the dishes in the sink.  
>We finish quickly and go and sit on the porch, I notice the boys aren't here.<p>

"Where did the boys go?" I ask

"patrols" Emily replies, as she turns to look at me admiring the surrounding area. "You really love it here don't you?" she asks

"yes" I reply "its home, I wish I could stay here all the time" I sigh.

That's when I realised just how happy I was being home, I loved it here and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so that was the first chapter how did you like it? please review, constuctive critisism is always good3**


	2. Imprint?

**A/N so this is the second chapter, evies finally home and happy, lets see what will happen next, remember to read and review.:D**

* * *

><p>I sit with Em on the porch for a couple of hours, chatting, catching up and laughing about everything, I didn't realise how much I had missed her, then I went to my room and started to unpack, I didn't bring too much stuff because I had nearly a full wardrobe of clothes here but I still brought some newer ones from home.<p>

It was around 4:00pm when the boys arrived back, I was sat on the couch watching TV and Em was in the kitchen working on dinner. Sam walked in first followed by Jared and Seth.

"Hey Evie" they called in unison and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey" I called, "where are the others?"

"They're coming" someone called from the kitchen.

Just as I heard the voice Jacob, Quil and Embry came wrestling through the front door. I stood up and leant against the back of the sofa watching them laughing when one of them must have heard me and they all gradually stopped and looked at me smiling.

"Some people never change" I smirked as I walked towards them, hugging them each in turn, "I swear this is how I left you in April; wrestling over something," I laughed as they all laughed with me.

"Probably" Quil admits, we all laugh again.

"Anyway, how are you Evie?" Jake asks

"I'm good" I reply, "so happy to be back home!" I sigh lightly"how are you guys?"

"We're good!" Embry replies, they all smile at me, were all always so comfortable around each other, its great being friends with the pack because everyone has their own personality but they all fit so well together.

"Where are Leah, Paul, Colin and Brady?" I ask, realising that four pack members are missing.

"Paul, Colin and Brady are on patrols, but they'll be back in about half an hour" Jake replies, as Jared and Seth walk into the room.

"And I'm not sure about Leah" he admits "Seth where's Leah?"

"At home" Seth replies, she's just setting off, she'll be about 5 minutes.

"Okay" I reply remembering I haven't changed since I was on the plane.

"I'm going to have a shower and get changed guys; I'll be about half an hour, tell Leah to come up when she gets here. I turn and start walking upstairs to "byes" and "see ya later" when Jake shouts,

"See ya Evz!" I turn around and give him a death stare before continuing up the stairs not looking back once but shouting,

"fear for your life Jacob Black, and be thankful you're a wolf!" I laughed to myself as I walked upstairs to my room.

I entered my room, quickly shutting the door behind me as I made my way into the room and to my wardrobe, I grab some clothes and make my way to my bathroom. I turn on the hot water and climb into the shower, I let the hot water engulf me and flow over my hair soaking it. I close my eyes, it's my first minutes completely alone since I got here. I stand in the shower and think back on how lucky I am to have such an amazing family here with me. I shower quite quickly after standing relaxing for around 5 minutes, as I get out of the shower I grab a towel from the radiator and dry quickly before changing into some admittedly short, faded denim shorts with frays on the hem and a white tank top stopping about an inch before the top of my shorts. I make my way back into my room when I hear a knock on the door,

"come in!" I shout, as the door flies open and I see Leah standing there a grin plastered on her face a wide smile appears on my face as we stand and look at each other for two seconds before:

"LEAHH!" I scream running at her and jumping on her pulling her into a tight hug. She giggles with me as we pull out of the hug, massive smiles still plastered on our faces. I drag her into the room and shut the door.

"How are you?" she asks the excitement evident in her voice,

"I'm great" I reply happily, "you?"

"I'm great, so glad you're here!" she exclaims, I laugh lightly and walk over to my hair dryer plugging it in as Leah sits on the bed and picks up the scrapbook we made last time I was here.

There were pictures from almost every time I had visited, I see a smile creep onto her face as she looks through the book and lands on the last page; it was the biggest picture in the whole album it covered nearly the whole page. It was taken last time I was here for my birthday we had all ended up agreeing to a massive water fight on the beach after some persuasion from Seth and Jake, the picture was taken of the whole pack (and Emily, but she was classed as part of the pack) stood together in a big group all smiling and looking at the camera. Around the picture were various signs and symbols of hearts, stars and even few drawings of wolves, but one word stood out at the top; in big bubble writing I had written FAMILY! Across the whole top of the page, as Leah traced her hand over the picture and words I was filled with a feeling of content and happiness to be home with everyone I loved.

I dried my hair so that it fell in soft waves cascading down my back as Leah filled me in on everything that had happened and I did the same (surprisingly nothing much had happened for either of us). When I was ready I picked up my phone off my bed where I had thrown it earlier and we made our way out of my bedroom door and downstairs laughing.

"Sounds like you two have caught up" Sam stated as we walked into the kitchen to find everyone except Paul, Colin and Brady sitting around the table eating various snacks.

If I was honest I was a little disappointed that they weren't there because no matter how much I loved the pack I seemed to have a closer bond with Paul he was like my second brother, I would talk to him about everything especially the things I couldn't tell Sam because there are some things you just can't tell your brother, but we were just friends, best friends, which I was happy with.

"Yeah, but to be honest there wasn't that much to catch up on considering we talk on the phone so much" I replied slightly amused. Everyone laughed softly as Sam announced that Leah and Seth had to go on patrol. They said their goodbyes and walked out of the house together as I felt the sudden urge to dance.

"I'm going to go into the garden for a while" I announced to the room in general, waiting to see who would respond.

"Okay, have fun" Em replies smiling at me.

I smile back and walk out of the back door, into the garden and onto the big patch of grass; I put my phone on shuffle and wait for a song to come on. A slow song comes on and I let myself go dancing a dance I made up to this song a while ago I remember most of the moves adding in new ones when I forget. I'm an alright dancer, I've danced since I was 4 when I moved to England, I find it so relaxing it's just a way to express myself when words aren't enough, people tell me I'm good but I know I'm not amazing. I dance for a couple more minutes when I feel like I'm being watched. I brush off the feeling and carry on dancing; I end with my signature backflip and multiple turns ending in the splits, I was always fairly good at gymnastics, but there seems to have been an evident improvement since I phased and gained more strength.

As I stand up facing the forest to the back of the garden, about to start perfecting my turns I hear several whoops and cheers coming from behind me. I turn around only to see the whole pack stood outside the backdoor, screaming and cheering like I was some famous pop star at the end of a concert, I hide my head in my hands laughing lightly in embarrassment; they probably saw the whole routine. I look over at them all and realise that three people have arrived; my eyes land on Collin and Brady stood, still cheering with everyone else, I look through the rest of the pack and finally find the face I was looking for.

Stood there smiling widely at me was Paul, we locked eyes and everything else in world disappeared, for the first time ever seeing Paul, or in fact anyone I had butterfly's in my stomach, it was like everything in my life had changed, like it wasn't just gravity keeping me here anymore. We stood there just staring at each other for what seemed like forever, I was finally pulled out of my trance as Jared grabbed Paul and led him back into the house, I just stood where I was. What had just happened? Paul was my bestfriend, like my brother! I didn't want anything else, did I? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; I hadn't seen Paul since I phased, in fact I hadn't seen any of the pack since I phased.

Was it that I might have just found my soul mate? That I had known him for all of my life, all time and not felt anything until now? Just one small gene in my body that made me feel completely different, because it had finally decided to show?

Was it that I had just imprinted?

* * *

><p><strong>AN that chapter was really hard to write, how do you think i did? anyone got anything they particularlly want to see happen, remember keep reading and reviewing it means everything because then i know what to improve on. and do you want the nex chapter in evies POV or Pauls?**


	3. Bonfire

**A/N hey guys it took me forever to upload sorry, this chapters long which i also apologise for, im quite proud of it though so please read and review what you think! thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM and i only own my OC in this story and the plot the rest belongs to the wonderful woman who brought us Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I stood there for a while in a trance, just thinking until someone called me out of my trance.<p>

"Evie, are you coming inside or are you just going to stand and stare at the wall all day?" Jared shouted as I looked at him and laughed.

I started to walk towards the house thinking, what would Paul feel about this? What would he say? Had he imprinted on someone else? I considered all these things when I realised; no one knew I had phased, they needed to know; and soon.

I walked into the kitchen with Jared as he went and sat at the table between Jake and Quil and started talking with Embry across from him, I let my eyes wonder around the room my gaze stopping on Paul for a little longer before Em announced;

"Tea's ready" Thank god for Emily!

Everyone jumped up instantly and started to grab plates and sit at the table; I sat down between Leah and Embry and started eating.

"So Evie, anything new?" I heard a voice ask; I looked up and saw Paul looking at me with a look in his eyes, almost like longing, desperation. I looked down quickly and replied.

"No not really, well there is some news but I think I might wait until we've all finished tea." I replied looking at Sam, he looked at me questioningly.

"It's quite big news and I don't want anyone to spit food at me when I tell you." I replied jokingly, they all just nodded and carried on eating.

No one said anything after that, but they did seem to eat surprisingly quicker than normal, when everyone was finished they all looked at me expectantly. Well everyone except Paul and Sam, they were looking at each other knowingly, I was confused but wasn't going to say anything now, I have important news to tell them.

"Right well-"I started but Paul interrupted me;

"Wait Evie, I need to tell everyone something first" he said seriously, he looked worried and I don't know why but it made me worry.

"Okay?" I said questioningly, gesturing for him to go on. Everyone turned to face Paul, I he looked towards Sam as he nodded for him to go on.

"She needs to know" Sam stated to Paul

Everyone looked at him confused but now he was only looking at me, love swimming in his eyes.

"I-I-I I… Imprinted on Evie" he breathed out only just loud enough so everyone could hear.

My jaw dropped, I was speechless. My imprint had imprinted on me, how had this happened? When? Did it happen ages ago? Why had I not felt it until now?

I looked around everyone was staring at me or Paul speechless;

"When?" Embry suddenly asked

"I don't know how or why, but it was only today" Paul replied, "is there any reason why I didn't imprint earlier?" he asked questioningly, looking at Sam. I had known Paul since the day I was born, why did he only imprint now? Everyone turned to Sam waiting for an answer.

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea" Sam replied, then I realised I still hadn't told them.

"I think I have an idea," I stated, looking around the table my gaze locking with Pauls. I sat looking into his eyes, forgetting everything I was about to say, when Leah waved her hand infront of my face pulling me out of my trance once again. I looked at Sam this time.

"I phased" I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, everyone gasped in unison, then once again I looked back at Paul.

"And I imprinted on Paul" I choked out, scared of what everyone would say.

It was quite for a few moments before smiles started appearing on everyone's faces, then everyone started talking at once, asking where? When? How? (Quite a stupid question really). Embry, Quil, Jake, and Seth all high-fived me when Sam spoke.

"Enough" he stated in his Alpha voice. Everyone that was standing sat down and everyone that was talking stopped immediately as we all turned again to look at him.

"This is interesting" he stated looking at me and then Paul.

Then I saw realisation dawn on Jared's face;  
>"Omg, you imprinted on the Alpha's sister" Jared stated, laughing at Paul "Nice one man."<p>

Paul looked at Sam terrified.

"I'm sorry Sam; y-you know I can't help it!" He tried to explain but Sam cut him off.  
>"It's fine Paul I know you can't, but hurt her, and I will kill you!" he said threateningly.<br>" wouldn't dream of it" he responded confidently looking straight into my eyes.

"Right, Quil and Jake can stay behind and help do dishes," Emily announced, "the rest of you get going down to the bonfire." Quil and Jake groaned but didn't protest. It was pointless with Emily.

I got up and started to walk towards the door with Leah when I felt a hand land on my arm and spin me around, I was face to face with Paul.

"Walk with me?" he asked, I turned to look at Leah, I really hope she doesn't mind because there are a few things me and Paul really need to talk about. She nodded at Paul gesturing that it was fine and jogged off to walk with Seth.

"Sure" I replied as we started heading out of the door.

Everyone else was walking infront, we walked in silence for about it minute, it wasn't awkward, just peaceful, when Paul stopped and turned to look at me. I did the same.

"So" he said nervously, "I guess this changes things."

"Yeah" I replied, my nerves seemed to match his. He stood looking into my eyes for a second before blurting out.

"I'm so sorry it had to be me that imprinted on you, you could do so much better than me, and you're so beautiful you could get anyone"

He looked at the floor sadness in his eyes. I put my finger under in chin and lifted his head up to look into my eyes. He looked nervous, sad and it hurt me to see him like this.

"I imprinted on you as well remember" I stated with a smile. "I could never do any better than you!"

His sadness turned to relief as I felt him relax, that when I realised we has moved extremely close toward each other and I had my hands grabbing onto his arms. I looked down at my hands just as he did the same. I laughed lightly and let go, he looked at me with confusion.

"We have a bonfire to get to" I said walking away grabbing his hand and pulling him along. When my hand touched his it sent electricity through my body and filled me with a burst of excitement. He caught up to me quickly but didn't let go of my hand, it didn't bother me, after all this was how it was meant to be, right?

We walked the rest of the way to the beach in comfortable silence. Everyone was already there except, Emily, Quil, Jake and the Elders, we sat down together on a log around the fire next to Leah and started talking to Seth about school (exciting right?). They started talking about football which I really wasn't bothered about; so I started looking out across the sea to see the sun set when I was brought back to reality.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Embry shouted looking around the group. "Everyone playing?" we all decided to play, well except Sam, he went to find Emily and started.

"Right, Collin first," he said looking towards him, "truth or dare!"

He thought about for a while before deciding on dare. Instantly Embry shot up and ran towards the water, he picked up a handful of wet sand and ran back laughing. We all looked at him questioningly.

"You have to eat this" he said shoving it towards Collin, an evil glint in his eye.

"Ewwwww," me and Leah both screamed at the same time, "that disgusting!"

Collin just looked at us and shrugged.

"A dares a dare right?" he said picking up the sand and stuffing it into his mouth, swallowing it like it was a piece of chocolate. He must have been dropped on his head as a baby! He got various high-fives off all the pack, except me and Leah. When the noise died down Embry looked around the circle again when his eyes stopped on me, I gave him a death glare.

"Evie's turn" he said smirking. I sighed.

"Fine, dare" I sighed acting calm, but honestly, I was terrified; I had only played truth or dare with them once before but it still resulted in me making out with at least four of them. Embry looked at me again knowingly.

"You have to make out with Paul for 3 minutes" he said smugly, various people ooo'd laughing. I looked at Paul, he smiled at me, it made me melt, he is so hot! He moved closer to me as we both leaned in. Then we kissed, it was like fireworks were going off, he snaked his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck, we kissed more passionately as Seth shouted

"Okay guys it's been three minutes you can stop now!"

We ignored him and kept going, he pulled me into his lap and ran his tongue along my lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and let him in. we carried on getting deeper into the kiss exploring each other's mouths for about 5 minutes our body's moulding together perfectly, forgetting the pack were even there until:

"Go on Paul get in there" Jared shouted as we heard more distant voices walking towards us, they all stopped.

"Evangeline Freya Uley," uh oh full name this can't be good (yes my name is Evangeline but shortened to Evie), "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam screamed as he walked down the beach noticing me and Paul.

I reluctantly pulled away and rested my forehead on Pauls smiling at him. After about 30 seconds I stood up off his lap and walked towards Sam.

"Playing truth or dare, and I was kissing my imprint, in case you didn't notice" I replied calmly with a note of sarcasm "what does that have to do with you?"

"You're my sister" he replied angrily "I don't really appreciate seeing you with your tongue down someone's throat in a public place, I don't care who it is and what the circumstances are!" he started shaking, it wasn't like Sam to get angry but I was his little sister and he just caught me making out with one of his closest friends.

"SAM GET A GRIP," I screamed, "IM NOT A KID I'M 16, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" I started shaking to, I was getting really mad, and I know he's my brother but I'm 16 now.

"YEAH AND PAULS 19 EVIE!" he shouted, "AND YES YOU ARE! YOUR NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO DRIVE YET!" it was true there was 3 years age difference between me and Paul but really it was nothing, and when did ages ever stop anyone? We couldn't exactly resist the imprint either. He was shaking really badly now and I was sure he was going to phase.

"DO NOT BRING PAUL INTO THIS, WE CAN'T HELP THE IMPRINT AND YOU KNOW THAT!" I screamed, "AND YES I CAN JUST NOT IN ENGLAND" it was true, I passed my test in America 5 months ago but I didn't want to buy a car here until I moved next year.

We were both shaking really badly, Emily put her hand on Sam's shoulder telling him to calm down as he started to stop shaking. Paul walked over and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Evie calm down" he spoke softly, "he didn't mean it he was just surprised." It didn't work, I was too angry, I have a really bad temper and I always have to have the last word.

"If you're going to phase, go into the woods!" Sam commanded in his Alpha voice.

I shot him a death glare as I ran towards the woods and Paul ran after me, I just got into the tree line when I couldn't take it anymore , my clothes ripped off me and I phased.

I was quite big for a female wolf; I was a lot bigger than Leah and only slightly smaller than the boys. I was white with silver in a stripe down my back and a black stripe down my nose, just after I phased I felt the air shimmer, what was going on?

_Evie?_ A thought invaded my head

_Paul? _I though, wow this was weird, this is the first time I've ever been phased with someone else before, so it was the first time I ever heard someone's thoughts.

_Yeah, _he thought as a silver wolf stepped out from behind a tree._ you alright now?_

_Yeah_, I thought, _I think we should phase back, I need to apologise to Sam.._

_Good idea._

We both went behind trees and phased back.

"Wait" he called, worry in his voice

"What?" I called worried

"You haven't got any clothes"

"Yeah I do, I figured out how to phase back with clothes on ages ago" I explained walking out from behind a tree fully clothed in my shorts and tank top to find Paul in just his shorts. Damn he is hot! (thank god wolves don't get cold)

"That's amazing, can you teach me?" he asked getting excited. I pretended to think for a minute.

"Nope" I replied popping the p, his face fell and he looked upset. I winked at him and walked over to him, I stood right infront of him and looked into his eyes, he looked so pleading that I caved.

"Fine, okay, but just to warn you, it takes hard work and a lot of concentration and time" I said matter-of-factly.

"As long as I get to spend time with you" he replied. I giggled hitting his chest playfully (yes I giggled which doesn't happen very often only when I'm really happy).

I looked into his big brown eyes again and smiled, they were so full of love and happiness and desire. He leant in as I did and for the second time in an hour, we kissed. It wasn't as long or passionate as the first time but it was still amazing, we kissed slowly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together, like they were made for each other.

He pulled away after a few minutes; I looked at him confused and pouted.

"Bonfire," he stated, "and I don't want Sam to come looking for us and kill me"

I laughed. "True" I said as we started to walk out of the woods and back to the bonfire. We got to the edge of the woods and heard the loud voices of the pack on the beach, Paul reached out and took my hand, and entwining our fingers together we made our way back to the bonfire, ready for a lot of question answering.

As we got closer a couple of the boys turned to look at us and instantly realised our hands tangled together.

"Here come the married couple" shouted Jake. When did he arrive?

I looked at the sand and blushed bright red. We got to the bonfire and sat down on a log next to Jared and Kim, he had his hand around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, they had been together for about a year now, after Kim had got over the shock of finding out that about half of the people on the reservation could transform into wolves and find there soul mates by just looking into their eyes. Kim was great she was such a lovely girl and I was so glad that Jared imprinted on her instead of some of the other fake girls walking around the reservation, I wondered if Paul and I would ever be like them. I drifted off into my thoughts again but just as quickly I was pulled out of them.

"Soooo" he eyed us and our hands still together, "whens the wedding?" he asked winking at us.

I blushed again, why they had to be so embarrassing; we hadn't even discussed being a couple yet. Paul hit Jared around the head as I looked at Sam sat across from me.

"I'm sorry" I said, I really meant it; I hated fighting with my brother because we were so close.

"It's fine" he replied smiling, "just not too much public display of affection" he added seriously eyeing our hands. I just nodded and turned back to Paul to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked questioningly slightly intimidated by his stare.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered "you are so beautiful." I blushed, AGAIN! I never blushed what was wrong with me? Was Paul really having this much of an effect on me?

Billy cleared his throat and began to welcome me into the pack and congratulate me and Paul on our imprints *insert more blushing here*, then he started the legends. I loved listening to all the stories of our tribe, then it got to the story about imprinting, I looked up at Paul as he looked down at me my green eyes meeting his big soft brown orbs. We were reminded by Billy what imprinting really was, this was the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and I had found him at 16. He put his arm around my waist as I scooted over to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

We sat like this for a while until people started to leave.

"Do you want me to walk you back to Sam's?" Paul asked looking down at me.

"Yes please" replied looking up at him. We got up and started to walk back to Sam's; we walked in a comfortable silence most of the way there until we got to Sam's front door and stopped.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked confused; the pack were always here sometimes they even crashed on the couch if they couldn't be bothered to walk home.

"No, I have patrols until 4am" he replied, I pouted I wished I could stay with him for longer but Sam would kill me if I kept him from patrol and something happened.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning," he assured me kissing the top of my head.

"Okay" I whispered. "Be safe" I said as I walked towards the front door but was stopped on my way. Paul caught my arm and spun me around, we were face to face.

"Did you really think I was going to go without saying a proper goodnight?" he asked me, more like a statement.

"I suppose not" I replied smiling gently as again we leaned in and kissed, I lost track of how long we were there our mouths moving together as one, it was getting quite passionate we heard a cough from behind us.

"Public places include my porch Evangeline" Same announced, we pulled out of the kiss and said a quick goodbye as he ran off into the woods to phase.

"Sorry, didn't realise" I replied innocently looking at Sam, he sighed and walked past me into the house, Emily walked in behind him winking at me and mouthing 'ignore him'. I laughed softly as I walked in behind them and into the kitchen. I grabbed and apple and headed to the living room to find Sam and Emily snuggled on the couch, watching a move.

"I'm going to bed" I announced, "night guys, tonight was really fun, and the food was great Em, thanks"

"Night" they both turned around and replied, I smiled at them and walked upstairs to my room.

I quickly changed out of my clothes into some pink pyjama shorts and a black tank top and climbed into bed. I lied there for a while thinking about the days event's and soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>how did you like it? please review!<strong>


	4. A whole lot of drama

**A/N: hey guys so heres chapter 4, i found that this was so hard to write:/ well its done and im kind of pleased with it please read and review:)xx**

* * *

><p>I was woken up the next morning by loud voices coming from downstairs, assuming the pack was here I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock to see it read 8.15am. This was way too early to be waking up in the holidays, I rolled out of bed walking over to the dresser to find some joggers, I put them on with my tank top and made my way down stairs.<p>

I walked into the kitchen to find Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil and Seth sat around the table arguing over something and eating bacon and egg.

"Really guys?" I whined, "8.15 in the morning?" I rubbed my eyes and looked over to the table when I saw a small bundle of purple and brown leap of Quil's knee and run towards me jumping into my arms.

"Evviiiieeee!" Claire called as I picked her up and set her on my hip. Claire was Quil's imprint; she was 6 and so adorable she was wearing a frilly purple sundress and her curly hair was everywhere. As she started playing with one of my curls I walked over to the fridge getting out the orange juice.

"Hey Claire-bear" I replied smiling at her. "How are you?"

"I'm goooood" she said, "Qwilly's taking me to the beach today," she giggled jumping out of my arms and running over to Quil leaping into his lap and hugging his arm.

"Qwilly, when are we going" she questioned him impatiently looking up at him; he stood up and picked Claire up with him.

"Take it I'm leaving then guys," he said to the room in general before he turned to Embry angrily stating, "we will finish this later." There was a hint of laughter in his voice as he spoke and walked out of the door.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat in Quil's now vacant seat between Paul and Seth.

"What was all that about?" I asked turning to face Embry but he just shrugged and carried on eating his bacon.

"Embry's annoyed because Quil bailed on him last night to go see Claire," Jared laughed

"I am not!" Embry demanded looking shocked at the idea when I looked at him with raised eyebrows, "okay fine I am, but I really wanted to see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie and he just ditched me for Claire." He said looking disappointed.

"Is that what all the shouting was about?" I questioned, he just nodded and carried on eating.

"Did they wake you up?" Paul asked me concerned; I turned to look at him as he visibly relaxed.

"Yeah" I replied frowning, "but I would have woken up soon anyway so I don't mind" I reassured him smiling as he looked like he was getting angry. I turned back to Embry.

"Don't worry about it Embry, she's his imprint, he has to do whatever she wants," I said looking at him sadly before turning to Paul winking as he rolled his eyes.

"I know," he replied, "but Jakes always with Ness and Quils always with Claire, I'm losing my best friends" he sighed looking up at me sadly.

"Don't worry man, you still got us," Seth laughed punching his arm playfully, he smiled weakly at him before finishing off his breakfast.

"What shall we do today then?" I questioned trying to lighten the mood as Kim walked through the door.

"Hey" she greeted smiling at us all before walking over to Jared sitting on his lap and kissing him softly. Seth made gagging noises as the rest of us just laughed.

"Hey Kim, we were just discussing what to do today," I said, "Got any ideas?"

She turned to look over at me and replied "It looks like it's going to rain, so movie day?" she questioned looking around the table. I smiled; I loved movie days, listening to the rain on the windows, all warm inside and eating popcorn.

I nodded yes, "sounds good I replied looking around the table, "you all staying"

Paul, Seth, Embry and Jared nodded getting up and making their way to the living room.

"I guess me and Kim will clean up and get popcorn then," I shouted after them standing up and grabbing there plates, dumping them in the dishwasher as Kim got 6 bags of microwave popcorn out of the cupboard. Oh yeah, those wolves eat a lot!

We finished cleaning and making snacks, catching up on each other's lives, then headed to the living room to join the boys.

"What shall we watch first?" Kim asked sitting on the couch next to Jared, as I remembered a movie my aunt had bought me from Japan that I had brought with me.

I smiled and replied "wait I have an idea" running upstairs I went into one of the draws and found the movie I was looking for, I picked up the case and sprinted down stairs and into the lounge to meet 5 very confused faces looking at me.

I passed the case to Paul and as he realised what movie it was he passed the case to Embry and looked up smiling at me, Embry read the cover and looked up at me grinning widely.

"No Way!" he shouted leaping towards the DVD player and shoving the disc in. "Pirates of the Caribbean! Where did you get this?" he questioned excitedly. We all laughed at him as I walked over to the couch and sat next to Paul leaning into him slightly.

"My aunt bought me it from Japan, It's already out on DVD there" I smiled at him.

He sat down as the movie started; it was admittedly great and so funny! We watched toy story 3 after that (because Seth and I are so grown up we insisted on watching it) then Paul and Jared decided we would watch something scarier.

"What do you think Paul, paranormal activity or drag me to hell?" Jared asked laughing.

"Wait, I know, Insidious!" Paul shouted pulling out the DVD and putting it into the DVD player and evil grin on his face.

"Oh. My. God" I whispered all the colour draining from my face; I hated scary movies, Ruby and Sav had made me watch one before and I had night mares for months after.

"What? What's happened?" Paul asked worried turning around to check I was okay.

"I'm fine" I replied composing myself, then Jared looked at me knowingly and burst out laughing.

"Evie hates scary movies!" he laughed, "don't you!" he turned to look at me waiting for an answer.

"I don't hate them, I just have a passionate dislike for them" I explained, everyone laughed even me.

"Are you sure you're okay watching this? We can watch something else if you like?" Paul said worriedly, I thought about and smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry" I replied, I was terrified but I didn't want them to think I was a wolf that killed vampires but couldn't even watch a scary movie! Paul nodded and sat down next to me as Jared turned the light off and sat down pulling Kim into his lap as the movie started.

It was horrible; I spent at least three quarters of the movie with my head buried in Paul's chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulders assuring me that it was just a film. When the movie finished I let out a sigh of relief and went to turn the light on as the phone started ringing.

"Evie answer the phone!" Seth told me gesturing towards the phone; I stepped away from the phone as if it was going to eat me.

"No! No way, it could be a murderer!" I replied terrified, everyone laughed even I thought I might be over reacting a bit.

"No one is going to kill you when you're in a house full of wolves, its fine just answer the phone!" Paul reassured me.

I nodded he was right, no sane person would try and murder anyone in this house as nearly everyone in the house was a wolf and could rip them to pieces easily. I stepped towards the phone picking it up and speaking into the other end.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked politely down the phone.

"_Evie?" _Someone asked franticly, I knew that voice, it was my cousin Hannah!

"Hannah, what's happened? Are you alright?" I questioned.

"_I need to talk to Sam!" _ She almost shouted down the phone, I hadn't seen Sam all day, I wondered where he was and as if on cue at that moment he walked into the living room.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked looking over at me,

"Yeah, but Hannah's on the phone, she really needs to speak to you about something" I replied handing him the phone and walking back to sit on the couch, he took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello? Hannah?" he asked into the phone slightly worriedly, I wondered what was going on. Sam walked away with the phone so we couldn't hear his conversation and about 10 minutes later he walked back into the room with the phone in his hand, sadness showing all over his face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked urgently, "what's happened?" I was starting to panic, I had only ever seen Sam look like this once before; after he had scared Emily, he never thought he deserved her after that he always thought she deserved someone better.

"Evie, I'm really sorry, but our aunt and uncle were in a car crash and were very badly injured, they have both gone into comas and they don't know if they will make it." He spoke in one whole breath and looked at me sadly.

My eyes filled with tears, I loved my aunt, uncle and cousin immensely, I saw them nearly every week in England and although I have the pack as a family they are blood relatives and we were extremely close. Paul put at hand on my shoulder; I twisted round in my seat and buried my face in his chest sobs racking my body as I cried into him soaking his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on my back with his hand and surprisingly quickly I stopped crying and composed myself leaning back into Paul who grabbed my hand rubbing circles on it with his thumb as I turned around to face Sam, I looked over at him and smiled weakly, at least they were still alive.

"Hannah will also be coming to stay with us for a while, she will be here sometime tomorrow evening" he announced, this confused me, she lived an hour away from our parents in England why on earth would she be flying over to stay here?

"Why is she not staying with mum and dad?" I asked curiously looking at Sam puzzled.

"That is for her to tell you when she feels ready and also she wanted to come and visit us anyway." He replied smiling back at me.

I nodded understanding not to push the subject, looking outside I realised it had stopped raining just as Brady, Collin, Leah and Quil walked through the door.

"Anyone for some cliff diving?" Colin asked hopefully. We all agreed well except Jared and Seth who had to go on patrols.

"There's not been any leech scent around for a while, so I'm letting everyone off patrols for tonight but Evie you have your first one tomorrow morning with Embry at 10" Sam announced smiling.

I looked over at Embry and smiled as various people sent 'thanks Sam' and 'Yes's!' around the group.

"Let's go cliff diving then!" Jared shouted happily running outside leaving everyone laughing at him. I looked over at the clock and realised it was 5 o'clock and I was still in my joggers and tank top so I decided I would change first.

"You guys go ahead, I need to change first," I said smiling at them and gesturing to the door, "I'll be about 15 minutes"

"I'll wait for you" Paul offered, well more like a statement.

I smiled at him and thanked him before making my way upstairs. I walked into my room and straight over to my wardrobe I pulled out a pink bikini and a white sundress I put them on quickly and brushed through my hair putting it up in a lose pony tail, slipping on my converse as I walked out the door and down the stairs.

Paul was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me, as I walked down his mouth spread into a wide smile as did mine.

"Ready to go?" he asked me before taking my hand and walking out of the door.

We went cliff diving for about an hour before the wind picked up and we had to get out of the crashing waves before they were unsafe, we walked back up the beach and stayed there for a while until it got to 9 o'clock and we all decided to head home. As we all split to our separate houses Paul kissed me on the cheek before walking away, I lifted my hand to the place he had kissed me, it was still tingling. I got home quickly and went straight to bed wondering about 3 things, would my aunt and uncle be okay? Why did Hannah want to come here? And was I ready for a relationship with Paul?

The next day went pretty similar I woke up at 9.30, no lie in (although later than yesterday), went down stairs and had breakfast with the whole pack and imprints, even Nessie and Jake were there. Ness looked about 7 now even though she was only 2, I did patrol with Embry for an hour but we found nothing; I was starting to get used to being phased with other people and hearing their thoughts but I had to remember not to let too many show, oh well it was only Embry we knew nearly everything about each other anyway. Sam cut everyone else's patrols for the day as nothing had happened for a while so we went cliff diving again and spent the day on the beach, Emily and Sam joining us at lunch and bringing us food. We all arrived back at Sam and Ems at about 5 and were sitting in the living room talking amongst ourselves when we heard a car pull up outside, I ran to the window to see who was getting out and to my surprise it was Hannah!

I ran out of the front door and straight to Hannah, I pulled her into a massive hug burying my face in her hair. Wait, when did she get so tall? Hannah was a year younger than me and she was beautiful, she had long curly black hair like mine, she was tanned from the Quileute in her and she had a figure to die for but she had never been particularly tall, she must have grown at least 4 inches, right now if people didn't know us we could definitely pass as sisters, maybe even twins. I turned around to see everyone stood in the door way, laughing at their surprise of how similar me and my cousin are (wait until one of them gets in a fight with us, we are both reasonably hot-headed and together we can lose it completely and reduce people to tears, not very often, but it has happened, our personalities are extremely similar). I picked up one of her bags out of the car as she picked up the other one; everyone turned and walked back into the house as Sam walked towards us pulling Hannah into a hug.

"Hannah, it's so good to see you, how are you?" Sam asked looking at her knowingly and concerned.

"I'm good thanks Sam, thanks for letting me stay I hope I'm not too much trouble" she replied lightly.

"Good, you'll be staying in the guest room which Evie will show you in a minute, but as I think you just saw, there are rather a few people you need introducing to." Sam explained to Hannah as we walked into the house, she nodded lightly as I led her in to the living room.

Everyone was sat either on the couches or the floor looking expectantly at us in the door way, as much as I loved the boys they did have a tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time so I was a bit nervous introducing them to Hannah after her parents just nearly died and were still hardly well. I looked over at Paul as he smiled at me reassuringly, I relaxed and smiled back at them all.

"Right Hannah well these are our friends," I gestured towards the rather large group in the room,

"this is, Emily; Sam's fiancé, Jared and his imp- girlfriend Kim, that's Seth, Leah, Colin, Brady, Quil, Claire, Jacob, Nessie, Paul and Embry." I explained gesturing towards them all individually.

Hannah's eyes scanned the group as they all smiled back at her, I looked over to Paul again and he beamed at me our eyes locking for a second before I noticed Embry next to him. He was staring at Hannah his mouth slightly open and complete adoration in his eyes. Then I realised.

"EMBRY CALL!" I screamed, "Please for the love of god and all things pure, DO NOT tell me you just did what I think you did!"

There was no way he had just imprinted on Hannah, she was like my little sister I was so protective of her; I started shaking and was ready to kill him, when Hannah took me completely by surprise.

"Wait Evie, I think I just did the same thing!"

The room went silent and everyone's jaws dropped. I looked between Hannah and Embry and the only look between both of them with their eyes locked in each other's been complete and utter love.

"What do you mean?" I blurted out frantically.

"I-I-I just imprinted on Embry!" she stuttered, I looked around the room, everyone was staring at Hannah and Embry their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

"I just imprinted on Hannah" Embry stated (as if that wasn't already obvious)

"Oh My God" I said exasperated, walking over to where Paul was sat on the couch and sitting between him and Embry sinking back into the cousions, rolling my eyes and sighing I exclaimed;

"Here comes a whole lot of drama!

* * *

><p><strong>So anyone got anything they would particularly like to happen next? what do you think should happen to hannahs parents? i have a basic plot but im always looking for new ideas, please REVIEW they make me happier and more inspired making me want to update faster so please:) love you all xxx<strong>


End file.
